


a dream

by musicalkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), author is a distraught kinnie, was feelin a certain way and this popped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkin/pseuds/musicalkin
Summary: Rey has a dream.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	a dream

I wake up in a cold sweat. Shivering. Afraid. Alone.  
I catch a flash of my dream. The reason I'm so distraught.  
Me, pleading, my voice breaking.  
"Ben?"  
Amber eyes narrowing. Teeth being bared. A roar. "That's not my name!"  
My hand raising, placating, protecting.  
"But-"  
A lightsaber igniting.  
Hot tears down my face.  
It blurs.  
It goes dark.  
\--  
I'm shaken the rest of the day. I keep hearing it: the lightsaber igniting and swinging towards me, before everything disappears and I'm awoken by nothingness.  
The words he speaks to me, the ones I've never heard. He'd always let me call him Ben.  
I shudder and keep moving.  
\--  
In my lodging, the rest of the world's noise cuts out. I dry the tears on my face, sensing his presence before I see him.  
He scrolls on his holopad.  
I take a deep breath, not daring to look at him.  
"Ben?"  
I hold my breath.  
He sets down his device. Looks up. "Yes?"  
I choke on a relieved sob, looking up at him with a watery smile that reaches my eyes.  
"Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> local rey kin has a breakdown, this ensues


End file.
